Midnight Bliss
by inu-gurl666
Summary: Duo returns to earth to get away from work he at first meets a nice girl but theres more to her than meets the eye. Involves a certain interviewed vampire and crew. Yaoi in later chapters.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the following fanfic ANYTHING!_

_If you like Duo/Hilde or OC look elsewhere. Sorry_

_Summary: Duo takes a break from missions in space to relax on earth and meets a hot chick, too bad she comes with a Egyptian curse._

_My first fic please be nice. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interview with the Gundam Pilot

Duo yawned as the shuttle landed in the American Airlines airport, he pulled an all nighter with that last mission. Who knew that animal rights activists could be so well armed, it was just one little puppy no one would have missed it anyway. Unlike the other pilots he decided he deserved a little vacation, a little R&R, maybe some nightlife to make him feel like a human being again. A voice from the stewardess interrupted his plans,

"We have just landed successfully in the Miami International Airport and are preparing to unload luggage and U.S. mail. You may know pick up your belongings and be dismissed by section one by one into the airport. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying American Airlines air and hope to see you again soon."

The young woman bowed to the mainly Asian filled room and left. The stewardess was a good old American gothic with her gelled black hair, dark makeup and eyeliner, face and ear piercings and all sorts of Victorian esque jewelry. Though the passengers on board the shuttle were excited to be to America or the planet for the first time she lacked their enthusiasm, as made apparent by the way she made the announcement. Going in and out of space must be getting to her or she really hates her job, who knows it could be any of a thousand things maybe 'The God of Death' could cheer her up. Before getting his things he moves himself to the bathroom to check his image.

He at least thought he looked good, his long dark brown hair was in his usual plait. At the end of it was an Japanese good luck charm that he had inscribed with the word "Shingami" the charm was a golden circular disk with the word in blood red, attached to it were two 1 ½ feet long red ribbons that intertwined in his hair. On his face sat rectangular shaped black sunglasses, he wetted his bangs to dance over the rims of the glasses. He pulled out some black lipstick and applied it lightly to his lips following it up with clear lipgloss to make it shine.

He then checked his soft black vest with a red shirt to match his charm, he zipped up the vest midway to make room for his silver skullhead necklace with the ruby eyes. He was glad he decided to wear a pair of his pants from Hot Topic, the chains coincided nicely with his necklace. The pants covered over much of his new boots but that was fine.

He exited the bathroom and found her half-heartedly biding adieu to the rest of the passengers. He nervously made his way to her after the last person left the plane.

"Glad that's over." she sighed to herself.

"Hey,"

She turned half expecting some Japanese dude almost three times her age, then smiled a little seeing him.

"Hey yourself,"

After some small talk about how she hates riding the Asian planes because of all the Hentai men she had to deal with.

"This is such a male chauvinistic world and sometimes I just hate it."

"I guess that's why your stewardess outfit includes a pair of long black pants and not a hooters skirt."

She suggested that they go to a new boat and island cruise called the "Night Island". She told him how the island is owned by a young millionaire named Armand and is best known for its art and classical music.

"This year they are doing an "In memory of" concert for a man named Nobuo Uematsu, all his greatest works will be played and a ceremony dinner will be had with Armand and some of Nobuo's descendents as the guests of honor. I have got a hold of some of his music through the internet and it sounds a lot better than the stuff they have today, even though it's centuries old."

She sounded really excited about it so it had to be good.

"What's it called?"

"The 'Dear Friends' concert"

"Maybe we should go,"

"Maybe."

With that Duo and his date Akasha set off to get tickets to the island.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There chapter one finished at last! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.


End file.
